


A Helping Hand

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Clown Vagina (IT), Eldritch, F/M, Fisting, Forced Relationship, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Pennywise has needs and demands his pet give him a hand. A stranger makes an appearance after.





	A Helping Hand

Stretching out, you lifted your leg from the hot bubbly water and curled your toes. The house you were renting was old and falling apart in some places but it did come with a nice big claw footed bathtub. After a stressful week a long soak was exactly what you needed. Small favors indeed.

Humming along to the soft music, you reached for your wine glass and took a sip of your favorite sweet red. Warmth spread through your body as you set the glass back down and closed your eyes. Just when you felt like you couldn't possibly be more relaxed..

The drain gurgled.

Opening your eyes, you looked down and noticed the water around the drain looked… pink? As you watched another air pocket lifted the stopper with the same gurgling sound and a bubble of red broke the surface.

“What the fu..”

A shape bobbed to the top of the water and you screamed as two glowing yellow eyes rolled to stare up at you. 

The clown's wet hair was plastered to his head and water dripped into his unblinking eyes as he lifted higher out of the bathtub. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, savoring the smell of your sudden panicked fear. 

“Pennywise!” You held your hand over your beating heart and willed it to slow down. The last thing you needed was to tempt him into taking a bite out of you. “What are you doing here?”

His long arms shot out of the water and braced against the sides of the tub. He gave the appearance of struggling as he lifted his torso up until all three of the orange pompoms on his costume were above the water line. “

I came allll the way here. Just to see... you.” Pennywise reached over and touched the tip of your nose with one gloved finger.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you kept still and looked up at him. In the time you had known, well, whatever he was, you had learned that that statement could mean a wide variety of things. 

“I'm happy to see you Pennywise, but why would you go through the trouble to see me?” 

He smiled wider and you knew that was the right answer. He was nothing if not vain.

He lifted one leg over the rim of the tub and you had to quickly duck to avoid getting kicked in the face. His clown shoe hit the tile with a wet thwack and he giggled making the bells on his costume jingle. 

“You have the means to an end, pet.” 

The color drained from your face.

“End?” 

Suddenly, he leaned forward in the water until his painted nose brushed against yours. You jerked back, banging against the edge of the tub hard enough to bruise. Pennywise placed a gloved hand on both sides of your head and you felt overwhelmed by the sheer size of him. Each of his hands could easily cover your face and his body seemed to fill the entire tub. He leaned back and pulled your head down further and further while you looked up at him in panic. 

Sucking in a deep breath, you closed your eyes as he forced your head underwater.

Pennywise pushed your face into his crotch and held you still as something squirmed underneath the wet fabric. It pushed against his costume, reaching for you even as you struggled to pull back. For a brief moment, you wondered if he was going to let you back up for air or if this was how you were going to meet your end. Drowned against a clown crotch.

Your lungs were burning by the time rough fingers yanked your head back above the water. He laughed in your face as you coughed and sputtered, trying to clear the water out of your nose and breath in at the same time. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you glared at him and his laughing stopped. 

Pennywise moved his hands across your face. He traced your nose, your lips, your chin and his mouth turned down into a snarl of disdain. A deep rumbling growl filled the bathroom and his eyes drifted apart. 

“A human.. human! It has come to this..”

You glanced down at the squirming thing in his costume and cleared your throat. You knew what he wanted from you when he was like this. Desperate. 

“You want me to take care of it for you Pennywise?”

The grip on your hair tightened to the point of pain as he seemed to remember that you were there. His eyes focused on your mouth as his fingers pushed past your lips and stroked your tongue. 

“Yesss. I have a need for you and you will serve your purpose.”

The water drained out of the bathtub and Pennywise threw his other leg over the side of the now empty tub. His boot landed with another wet squelch before his hair and costume seemed to dry themselves. He arched his body, thrusting his hips up as he pulled your face back down.

The crotch of his costume seemed to melt away and you braced your hands on his thighs as you waited for him to open up. It wasn’t the first time he had used your body for his pleasure, but it was your first time seeing this part of him up close. 

You watched, fascinated, as something squirmed just under the smooth, pale skin of his mound. A long red slit opened down the length of his crotch and Pennywise pushed your face against it. Taking the hint, you stuck out your tongue and swiped it along the slit. He lifted his hips higher and watched as you licked him over and over, pushing your tongue in deeper each time.

Pennywise growled and yanked your head back by your wet hair causing you to wince in pain. The sound of skin tearing filled the bathroom and you watched as the slit spread open and rolled out to the sides. Inside, the pulsing flesh was bright orange and lined with razor sharp teeth that twitched and moved on their own. He pulled your hair, forcing you back down towards the opened maw. 

“Penn…!” 

From deep inside his body, a mass of wriggling tendrils unfurled and reached out to rub against your face. 

“Pennyw..!” 

The tendrils secreted a thick black mucus from their tips and you shuddered as you felt it smear around your mouth. It smelled sweet, like cotton candy and you silently thanked Pennywise for being a clown as you licked your lips. It tasted just like it smelled.

Two of the longer tendrils pushed their way into your mouth and squirmed against your tongue as another one wrapped tight around your throat. You struggled not to gag as you tried to get used to the taste and feel of the tendrils. Your gag reflex passed and you started to bob your head up and down, sucking them both.

“Yes.. just like that. So soft and warm for Pennywise.” 

A short giggle followed and you glanced up to check his reaction. His mouth hung open, drool soaked the front of his costume as his eyes floated around inside their sockets. Pleased with his response, you started working your tongue along the underside of his tendrils as you sucked. The one around your neck squeezed tighter, constricting your throat around the invading appendages, and started to pull you closer to the mass of tendrils and teeth. Panicked, you pushed back against his thighs but his grip on your head was too strong. He thrust his hips up against your face and you flinched as the teeth scraped your cheek. Blood began to bead from the cuts and you felt it drip down your chin. 

“More. Touch it more”

The tendril around your throat kept your head in place as he grabbed your wrist and guided it to his opening.

“Touch iT!” 

You hesitated but a warning growl from above convinced you to prod at his entrance with your middle finger. You pushed in deeper and his body spasmed causing the teeth the shred your digit. With a cry of pain, you tried to pull your bleeding hand back but Pennywise made a sound between a moan and a growl of frustration. The tendrils retracted from your throat and wrapped around your hand, protecting you from the teeth as your whole hand was plunged into the opening.

He threw his head back and arched higher as you started to moved your hand around. It was cold and wet but his insides sucked you in and wouldn’t let go. He grabbed your head again with both hands and shoved your face down into the mass of tendrils. Instead of fighting him, you closed your eyes, stuck out your tongue and licked whatever parts he ground against your mouth. The sound of Pennywise panting mixed with the wet sucking noises your hand was making as it was pulled in and out of him at a faster pace. 

A smaller, thicker tendril brushed against your lips and he made a keening sound as his head lolled over the back of the tub. Following his lead, you sucked the small tendril into your mouth, rubbing it between your lips and flicked over it with the tip of your tongue. 

Pennywise shuddered again, his whole body shook as his insides clamped around your hand. More of the black goo shot out from his tendrils, coating your face as he came with a roar loud enough to rattle the windows. 

Once he started to come down, he let you go and you cried out in revulsion as you tried to clean your face. His head rolled forward and his eyes drifted to your face as he closed his mouth and gulped. He looked almost sheepish as he stared at you.

Suddenly the air pressure in the house seemed to change and you covered your ears as they popped. Pennywise turned his attention to the bathroom door where a bright silver light was shining on the other side. 

“What’s happening!” 

You turned back to look at him but he was gone. 

The light seemed to dim as you stood up and wrapped a towel around your naked body. If you strained, you could just make out voices on the other side of the door but you couldn’t understand what they were saying. 

“Pennywise?..” 

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and stepped out into your bedroom.

There was another shape next to Pennywise. Something that moved and shimmered and hurt to look at. It seemed to notice you and as you blinked the shimmering form was replaced with another clown. This one was shorter and seemed older with a poof of red hair surrounding his bald head. He had a large, red nose and thin red lips. In fact, the only thing that mildly resembled Pennywise were the orange pompoms adorning the front of his costume. He smiled and placed his hands on his hips

“Well hullo there hot stuff. You look like you’ve been put through the ringer.” 

He turned his attention back to Pennywise and elbowed him in the ribs. 

“You finally came around huh kid? I never thought you would learn the pleasures of humanity.” He laughed a strange, barking laugh as Pennywise growled.

“Who are you?” You stepped closer to him but stopped as he turned back to face you. 

“Oh. Pardon my manners sweetheart. The creature you see before you is none other than Pennywise, the dancing clown.” 

He held out one arm and bowed low, his hair bounced with the movement. 

You glanced at Pennywise as the red haired clown straightened and looked up at you. 

“Confusing inn'it. How about for simplicities sake you call me something else.”

His smile seemed to stretch across his lips and you noticed his teeth. They were straight, if not slightly yellowed, and looked nothing like the other clowns. 

“How about you call me Papa? Yeah, I think I like the sound of that. Papa.”

“What are you doing here… Papa?” 

He took a step closer and you smelled stale popcorn and cigar smoke. 

“Well I could tell ya… but then I’d have ta kill ya!” 

His mouth hung open in a smile as his painted eyebrows rose higher on his forehead. He looked like he was waiting for you to laugh at some punchline but you didn’t think he was joking.

Pennywise shifted, his bells jingling as he reached out and grabbed the shorter clown by the shoulder. 

“Enough of your jokes. I want you out of my dimension as quickly as possible.” 

Papa didn’t turn away from you but his body stiffened.

“Fine kid. Always impatient. When are you gonna learn to stop and smell the roses hmm?”

He reached out a gloved hand and grabbed your chin, turning your face back and forth as he studied you. 

“Some things are better if you take it slow. Isn’t that right doll.” 

Pennywise glared at you over Papa’s shoulder, his lip lifted in a snarl before he turned and dissapeared with the sound of a balloon popping. Papa smiled as he took a step back and waved. 

“I’ll be seein you later.” 

He laughed as he spun around and dissapeared as well.


End file.
